


Changing Lives

by tigragrece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry/Ginny, Past Harry/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Changing Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly

Harry was back at Hogwart after so many years after the studies, it's was thanks to Minerva that he was back he was the new teacher of Defense and it's was one good way for not be in the spotlight after the many issues he had the previous months, with Ginny then after with his ex-boyfriend.

With Ginny, it's have all ended when Harry told her he wasn't totally in love with her because he preferred men, and she has outed him. He can't believe also that Ron would be at the side of his sister and not be supportive of him, he was so sad. He was so glad that Hermione has helped him with the thank of Draco.  
Because Hermione was with Draco now and she was happy. 

Then he had one boyfriend who has ended things because he has discovered that Harry can be pregnant and he has told he was one freak.  
So he decided to end his career in Quidditch and one day Draco have said "I have heard from Severus they are again looking for the new Defense teacher, maybe you could go there"

What Harry didn't know yet is that Severus liked him, they become slowly friends after the marriage of Hermione and Draco.  
And they have spent some time together.

That how he becomes the new teacher at Hogwarts, everything was okay, he doesn't have really PTSD after the war so be back at Hogwarts was incredible, he liked to teaches.

Harry was surprised one day when he received the Prophet and that he saw his ex-boyfriend telling about what he is, he was so upset and hurt and Severus have seen this and say "I will hurt him, he has no right"

"Severus that okay, it's the past, I knew he would do it, I was too stupid to be with him and believe I could be happy with him" then Harry left with one small smile

Severus has found Harry again at the Astronomy Tower where Harry was looking at the sky "You know if you want I hurt him, I would do it'

"Thanks, but why you would do that ?"

"Because we are friends and I care about you," say Severus

The heart of Harry was beating so fast now because he has heard Severus telling that he cared about him, Harry had one crush on him after the book of the Half-Blood Prince and the crush was never over, he knew it's was Severus, but he thought he had no chance to be with him.

After this Harry becomes to have lots of dreams who involve him and Severus like one where they were together and Severus have protected him from his ex when they were meeting at Diagon Alley. 

Little by little after this dream, Harry looked lots at Severus and was thinking "What if we could be together now"

"You are pensive," said Severus

And Harry was a little blushing

Harry and Severus were a lot together and everyone was happy that they were on good terms because of what has happened in the past and everyone knew they were pining for each other.  
Until one night at the Astronomy Tower where Severus kissed Harry and Harry say "I have dreamed of this for years"

Severus smile and Harry kisses him "I love you for many years, I had one crush on you"

"I know I feel the same, why do you think I want to protect you and be near to you, idiot," said Severus

Harry kiss Severus again and say "Yes I'm one idiot, but I think you too because we could have been boyfriend way sooner"

To shut the mouth of Harry, Severus kissed him and say "Now it's a good time, we have all time together"

Then many months after the dream he had was really because Severus really protected Harry when the ex-boyfriend was trying to tease him when they were at one restaurant.  
Severus loved Harry and he wasn't a freak, he was now the most powerful wizard with the blessing of carrying child and he couldn't wait that it's would happen to both of them.

This night after the protectiveness of Severus, Harry say "Let's try having child"

"Are you sure ?"

"Of Course, I want this, I love you and I want to be with you forever," said Harry while sitting on the lap of Severus

Some months after they are getting married and after Harry announces he is pregnant.


End file.
